conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Valesese
General information Valesese is spoken on East Vales (which is west of West Vales), West Vales (which, in turn, is east of East Vales), and Northern Vales (which is north of the other Valeses, so it's okay. Northern Vales is also pretty boring.) Valesese has almost died out several times before. It was in strong use in the Valeses until Britain conquered them in 1830, which caused Valesese to go out of fashion with the city dwellers (the country dwellers weren't really aware that they were under new rule). They ruled until 1932, when rebels seized Dwosgh Ÿœghlen (known to the British as Dosuel), the capital of what is now West Vales. They established Southern Vales (which is now split into two parts, the communistic West Vales, and East Vales). During their reign, Valesese came back into vogue among the city dwellers. Sadly, they only reigned for 9 years. On July 12th, 1941, the Japanese took the Valeses. For 4 years, the Japanese reigned, but then they surrendered, yada, yada, yada. The Valeses were split into Southern and Northern Vales. 15 years later, Southern Vales was taken over by Communists (from the USSR!), but the USA fought a two-year battle against them, and Vales still split into East Vales, with its capital as Dwosgh Asinsen, and West Vales, with its capital as Dosuel. (By the way, if your surname is O'Neil, and you go to East Vales, expect plenty of questions about whether or not you're related to Rodger O'Neil, who fought adecisive battle later on in the war. Going to West Vales isn'y recommended. Northern Vales is just plain boring.) English was briefly considered as the official language for East Vales. (They are one of the only countries in the world, other than the USA, that still uses the royal system.) That's it, really. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet A, Â, Ä, B, D, Đ, E, G, H, Ĥ, Ħ, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, Ö, Ø, Œ, P, R, S, ẞ, T, U, Y, Ÿ, Z Phonotactics (P, T, A)V©(F, A, N) with P being a plosive, T being a tap, A being an approximant, F being a fricative, and N being a nasal. Grammar Nouns have three cases Ergative, Absolutive, and Genitive. Verbs have three tenses: past, present, and future. The past tense is further split into two other tense- aspect things: imperfective past and perfective past. There is a subordinating thing (I'm thinking it's an aspect. Not sure though.) for subordinate clauses. There is also an inchoative and a dynamic (Maybe they're moods?). The negative mood is formed by using an inflecting negative verb: gwus. Instead of having adjectives, they have verbjectives (As I like to call them). So, instead of green thing, the sentence would be thing is-green. Instead of The Greek girl sings, it would be The girl is-Greek (In the subordinating!) sings. Valesese is so head-first, it isn't funny. For the nouns, there are three cases: ergative, absolutative, and genitive. The basic sentence order is OSV (yes, I know, it's the rarest one.) It is not a pro-drop language. Vocabulary Example text Boka beħsÿn ä ÿ bâkä. (I want a mint mocha) Otas kogsus bölä. (Yogurt is good for you.) Älbwøl rÿ dwe o äsœs elis. (Hold my books.) Category:Languages Category:FFD